Sins of the Father
by Icy Knuckles
Summary: Cream's father returns after abandoning her before she was born. Has he come to make up for lost time or does he have an alternative motive? Read and find out. Slight VecVan.


_My second fan fic. This one is about Cream and Vanilla. I hope you like it._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cream came down stairs for her breakfast. She was wearing feet pajamas that were blue with chao on them. Vanilla was standing over the stove cooking some rice, sausage, toast, eggs, and bacon. She too was in her pajamas, which were peach with red pinstripes.

"Good morning, Mother," greeted Cream as she and Cheese went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" asked Vanilla.

"Yes, Mama. I haven't had a bad dream for two weeks now," explained Cream.

Vanilla smiled and continued to make breakfast. After about five minutes, everything was ready. Vanilla brought the food over to the table. They both said grace and began to eat. Vanilla could really make good scrambled eggs. Cream stuffed her face and savored every bite. Soon, she and Vanilla began to talk.

"So what do you have planned today, Cream?" asked Vanilla curiously.

"Well, Tails and I are going for a ride in the X-Tornado. We're going to test out his new engines," said Cream.

"That sounds like fun," said Vanilla. "Have a good time, dearie."

Cream bit a piece of bacon "What are you doing today, Mother?" asked Cream.

"I have a bit of housework to do, and also Vector has promised to take me to the supermarket," said Vanilla.

"You really like being with Mr. Vector, don't you?" asked Cream. "You've been seeing him for quite sometime."

"I know, but we're only friends, dear. Vector is a decent man, but I don't think he would be interested in a single-mother," said Vanilla.

"Have you asked him?" asked Cream.

Vanilla shook her head.

"Then, how do you know. I believe he likes you. Why else would he be doing all these things for you? He takes you shopping, out to eat, to movies, and even pays when he takes you out," said Cream. "Besides, I could get used to calling him, Dad."

Vanilla hesitated. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Cream."

Cream giggled.

"Finish your food, dear, and go get dressed," instructed Vanilla.

After a wonderful meal, Cream did as she was told and went upstairs to change. Afterwards, she came back downstairs to find her mother finishing doing the dishes. Cream went into the living room to watch TV. Cream turned to Dragon Tales. That was her favorite show. Cheese got comfortable on the armrest of the couch while Cream s sat on a soft pillow. About fifteen minutes into the show, there came a knock at the door.

"Maybe that's Vector, who has come to take me to the supermarket," said Vanilla. She grabbed her purse off the counter and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a little while, Cream. Be good while I'm gone." Vanilla opened the door, and who was standing there was not Vector, but the last person she ever wanted to see.

The person standing at the door was a large, dark brown hare with green eyes. He had a big cotton ball tail and was in great shape. As a matter of fact, his strength came close to Storm the Albatross's. His limbs were huge, and he had a tattoo of a cross on his left bicep. His pectoral muscles were also firm. This hare had the looks of a bodybuilder. The hare was smiling, but Vanilla had no sign of happiness. She remained silent and stared at the hare.

"What's happening, baby?" said the hare in a suave voice.

Vanilla still did not smile. "What are you doing here, Barry?" asked Vanilla.

"I came to see my daughter, Vanilla," replied Barry still smiling.

"I already told you that you can't see her. You're bad news, Barry. That's why I left you in the first place," said Vanilla.

Vanilla tried to close the door, but Barry placed his foot in the doorway and forced it open. Vanilla was pushed back a little so that she nudged the table behind her.

"Is that any way to treat your man?" asked Barry.

"That was a long time ago. I've moved on."

"You have? Who else have you dated since I've been away?"

Vanilla was silent.

"Exactly. No one. Face it; it's hard to date when you've got a kid. I'm all you got," said Barry.

Vanilla just stood there. Barry's words sunk into her head. She came close to tears, but held them back. She did not want Barry to see her break down.

"Mama, are you still there?" Cream came into the hall which led to the door where Barry and Vanilla stood. She stopped and glanced at the brown hare. "Hello, my name is Cream. Who are you?"

Barry was still smiling. "Is that my girl? My, how you've grown and become so beautiful," implied Barry.

Cream was confused as to who this strange rabbit was. "Do I know you, mister?"

"You mean that your mom never told you about me?" asked Barry curiously.

Cream shook her head.

Barry laughed to himself. "Vanilla, don't you think it's time you tell Cream who I am?"

Vanilla hesitated and sighed.

"Mama?" said Cream.

"I guess it's about time you knew the truth. Cream, this is your father."

As you can guess, Cream was speechless. She could only stare at the hare that was before her. She had always wondered about her father, but she never asked about him due to the excellent job her mother did of taking care of her.

"Daddy?"

Barry chuckled. "That's me, sweetheart. It's nice to finally meet you."

Cream was overjoyed to finally meet her father. She ran up and hugged her father with the tightest squeeze she had ever given anyone. Tears of joy ran down her face as she felt at peace in her father's arms. Vanilla, however, was not at all excited about this. She watched on without so much as a smile.

"Oh, Daddy," said Cream.

"How's my princess doing? Your mom did a great job of raising you on her own," said Barry.

Cream giggled. "Are you going to stay this time, Daddy?"

"Don't worry, Cream. You and I will be spending a lot of time together."

That last sentence sent a chill down Vanilla's spine. It was something about that sentence that she didn't like, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Vanilla went and answered it.

"Cream, Tails is here," said Vanilla. "Come in, Tails."

Tails walked in and immediately noticed the big, brown hare standing by Cream. He spoke to Cream first.

"Hi, Cream. I've got the X-Tornado gassed up and it's ready for takeoff. Who is this?"

"This is my Daddy," said Cream cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Tails extended his hand to Barry.

"Nice to meet you, kid," said Barry sternly. He did not shake Tails' hand.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Tails.

"I'm afraid Cream cannot go out today. She will be spending today with her daddy," said Barry.

"How dare you try to come up in here and just take over my daughter's life!" exclaimed Vanilla.

She's my daughter, too," said Barry.

"Since when?"

"It's really not that big a deal, guys. Cream and I can go riding anytime," implied Tails.

Vanilla and Barry just kept on arguing. They were so caught up with each other that they had completely forgot about Tails.

"So long," said Tails.

"Bye, Tails. I promise I'll make it up to you later," said Cream.

"Chao, Chao."

Tails closed the door behind him as he left in the X-Tornado. Cream went to the window to see him off.

"Cream is my daughter, not yours. You may be her father, but you sure don't act like one. Get out! You're not welcome here."

"I came here to see my daughter and that's what I'm going to do," said Barry.

Vanilla and Barry kept on arguing like that for about five minutes until the doorbell rang again. This time, Cream answered it.

"Mom, Vector's here," said Cream

Vanilla stopped in her sentence and went to the door. She hugged Vector.

Barry gave Vector a disgusted look. "Who the heck is this guy?"

"This is my friend, Vector," replied Vanilla.

"Your friend, eh? How long have you known Vanilla?" asked Barry with an evil look on his face.

Vector had just met Barry and already he couldn't bear the sight of him. "We've been friends for quite some time. How do YOU know her?"

"We've got some history. Right Cream?" asked Barry.

"Right, Daddy," said Cream.

"Daddy?" asked Vector.

"You heard her, doc. Daddy," rubbed in Barry.

"I see. Care to tell me why you ran out on your daughter and her mother?" asked Vector.

Vector's remark got under Barry's skin. "Butt out, crocodile. That doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me a lot. You see, I care about these two rabbits more than you will ever know, and the last thing I want to happen to them is for them to get hurt. You give me bad vibes, hare," responded Vector.

Vanilla was hanging onto every word. She was a mixture of surprised and scared of what might happen with Barry around. "Vector, please. I don't want any trouble.

Vector growled. "Very well, but I think I'm going to hang around. Just in case. I don't trust that guy. I don't think we should go to the store just yet. Vector went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He was worried for Cream and Vanilla's well-being.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by without much physical tension. It was now 3:00 and Vanilla and Vector still hadn't gone to the store. Cream, Vanilla, and Barry were sitting in the den. Vector had stepped outside for some air. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing Vanilla and Cream. He and Vanilla had become close, and he didn't want to give that up. Vector didn't care that Barry was Cream's father. He knew that he would be a better father-figure to Cream than Barry ever could because he would never run out on his child. Vector sighed contently.

Back in the den, Cream had left the den to go play with Cheese. This left Vanilla and Barry alone. Vanilla just couldn't stop looking at Barry.

"Okay, Barry, now that Cream's gone, I want you to tell me the real reason why you came back," demanded Vanilla.

"I already told you, woman, that I came for my daughter."

"You never cared about her before. Why now?"

"Cream needs a father in her life."

"Maybe, but she doesn't need you."

This angered Barry somewhat. He got up and walked over closer to Vanilla. His eyes were red with fire.

"What do you mean she doesn't need me?"

"She doesn't need someone that's going to run out when times get rough. You left me when I was pregnant with Cream. It was hard being on my own, but I got through it okay," explained Vanilla. "You never even called to see when your daughter was born. As far as I'm concerned, you have no daughter."

Silence. Barry said nothing. He just walked out the den. Cream saw her father coming towards her. He didn't look too happy, and Cream was worried.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" asked Cream.

"Nothing, Pumpkin. I've just been doing some thinking. I'm ready to be a part of your life. Do you want to come with Daddy to stay with him for a while?" asked Barry.

Cream's naivety was showing at this moment along with her innocence. She didn't feel abandoned like her mother did.

"I would love to get to know you, but first I must ask Mama," said Cream.

"No need. I already asked her and she approved," lied Barry. "C'mon let's go now. I'll get you some new clothes on the way." Barry took Cream by the hand and slowly led her to the door. Before they got out, however, Vanilla came out of the den and saw Cream with Barry leading her out the door.

"Where are you going with my daughter?" yelled Vanilla.

"Daddy's taking me to live with him," said Cream.

"No he's not," said Vanilla getting angry.

"Daddy, Mommy doesn't sound like she wants me to go," implied Cream.

"Of course she does," said Barry. He pulled Cream closer to the door. Before his hand could reach the door knob, he caught a hand on the side of his head. Vanilla had struck Barry. She was not about to let Barry walk out with her daughter.

Barry slowly turned around while feeling the spot where Vanilla had struck him. It had stung. Barry was already angry at Vanilla for what she had said in the den, but this just took the cake. Vanilla could see the anger rising in Barry. She started to shake. Barry let go of Cream, lowered his hand, and then planted the back of his hand against Vanilla's face causing her to hit the floor. Cream watched in terror as her mother fell to the floor. Her mother was in tears.

Cheese did not like this one bit. He flew up to Barry's face and bit him on the ear. Barry singed in pain. Then, he took Cheese and threw him down the hall.

"Cheese!" yelled Cream.

Cream started to run after Cheese, passing by her mother's crying body on the floor. Halfway down the hall, Cream was abducted by Barry. Cream struggled to get free, but Barry would not let go. Cream screamed.

"Please! Let go of my child," screamed Vanilla.

Barry chuckled. "She's not your child anymore." Barry walked over to the door with Cream struggling in his arms.

"I hate you," said Cream.

Barry smiled. "I see you got your mother's personality. We'll work on that."

Barry opened the door only to be caught with a fist in the jaw. He dropped Cream, who then scurried over to her mother. The hand that punched Barry then pulled him outside and threw him on the ground.

"Okay, crocodile. I had no idea you would be this big a thorn in my side, but you are. One I should clip off and burn," said Barry while getting up off the ground.

"Bring it," replied Vector.

Barry was big. This was not going to be easy for Vector. Lucky for Vector, he had strength to match Barry's.

Barry tried to get the best of Vector quickly by rushing him, but Vector put up his defenses and blocked his punches. Barry landed one lucky hit into Vector's gut. Vector had to hold his stomach after that punch. Barry could hit! However, once Vector held his stomach, he left his face open, and Barry went to work on his snout. Luckily, crocodiles have strong snouts or else Barry could have possibly broken his snout. Vector rushed in before Barry could hit him again and tackled him to the ground. Vector started to punch Barry hard in the nose. Soon, his nose started to bleed, as was Vector's. Barry worked his way out from under Vector and pushed him over on the grass. They both got up at the same time. Barry took a swing at Vector, but missed. Vector retaliated with a three punch combination. Then he tried to finish Barry off, but Barry caught the last punch and uppercut Vector in his snout.

Cream and Vanilla watched on as the two male animals fought. One was fighting so that he could have his way while the other was fighting to protect the two of them.

Barry had taken a trash can and hit Vector over the head with it. He kept swinging until the trash can was too bent up for him to use. Vector's eyes were barely open now. He should not, could not, and would not lose though. Vector thought about Cream and how scared she seemed when he pulled Barry outside. Barry wasn't trying to be there for her. He was trying to scar her for life. Seeing her father hit her mother really traumatized Cream. For that, Barry had to pay.

Vector's eyes were glowing red now. He seemed to find new strength as he charged Barry at a very fast speed. Barry threw a punch, but Vector easily dodged and did a three punch combination on Barry's head before Barry backed off. Vector's next punch was hard, but Barry managed to dodge it. The punch, however, threw Vector forward and Barry grabbed him from behind and placed him in a sleeper hold. Vector struggled to get out, but Barry's ripped arms would not let him go. Soon, the struggling got lighter and lighter until it all just ceased at once. Barry laid Vector's still body on the ground. He looked into the open door to see Vanilla and Cream staring frightened.

"Now where was I?" Barry slowly walked up to the door. Cream and Vanilla were too scared to move.

"Get up, Vector. Please, I love you," said Vanilla.

Vector continued to lay still. Barry approached the door and stood in the doorway.

"Well, Vanilla, can I have my daughter now, seeing as how I just beat your boyfriend's ass?"

Vanilla grabbed a hold of Cream. She was at her wit's end. Vanilla and Cream closed their eyes and waited. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash. They opened their eyes to find Vector awoke and beating Barry with a trash can top. Vector wailed on Barry like he was a piñata. Then, Vector threw the trash can top at Barry and started hitting him with some quick jabs that Barry wasn't able to block. Soon, Barry was dazed. He had all that brawn and no brains. The brawn really couldn't do him any good at this point because he couldn't see straight. Vector gathered all his strength and threw one of the hardest punches he had ever thrown in his life. The blow went to Barry's nose. Barry fell to the ground, gave a small groan, and finally passed out.

Vector was breathing hard while staring at Barry's unconscious body. He gave the body one final kick and went over to the two still shivering rabbits.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Vanilla and Cream both rushed to him and gave him a hug. Vanilla hugged him from the torso, Cream by his leg, and Cheese hugged his head.

"Thank you so much for protecting us. I can't believe I used to date that guy," said Vanilla.

"Well, you won't have to worry about him anytime soon. I'm going to go call up the rest of the Chaotix and tell them to come pick him up. We'll put him away for a long time," explained Vector.

"Chao chao," chirped Cheese happily.

"Now you just let me patch up those wounds," said Vanilla.

She led Vector into the living room and sat him on an armchair. Vanilla went and got some iodine and rubbing alcohol out of the cabinet. She applied it thoroughly. Vector lightly singed from the pain the applications caused. Vanilla laughed to herself.

"Did you really mean what you said?" asked Vector.

"What I said?" said a confused Vanilla.

"About you loving me," said Vector.

"Y-you heard that," said Vanilla.

Vector chuckled. "I heard it all. I think it was those words that gave me the strength to get up and KO that jerk," said Vector.

Vanilla took Vector's hand. "I meant it. I can just see that light inside of you. It tells me that unlike Barry, you are dependable and would never abandon Cream or me. I know that you would protect us no matter the cost. I can't help but loving you."

"I think…. No, I know that I love you too. I love your kindness, generosity, and everything else about you. In my eyes, you're perfect," said Vector.

Vanilla leaned in and gave Vector a slight kiss on the lips.

Cream and Cheese were standing in the corner watching the whole thing. "I'm so glad to see Mama happy, Cheese. I like the fact that she got a new boyfriend. Who knows? Maybe one day soon, Vector will show me what it's really like to have a father."

"Chao chao."

The End………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what'd you think? I want to know. Tell me in the reviews that I KNOW y'all are going to have on this story. Go ahead. The button is right over there. Until my next story. Peace out. _

_ICY KNUCKLES_


End file.
